


A Month.

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Niall-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt I received on Tumblr:</p><p>'Okay thank you! Okay so one where Niall dies someway (you can decide) and idk just like an as realistic reaction as you can write with the boys dealing with his death. Like honestly how you think they would react, no different personalities or added emotions, they really how you think. This is going to be sad, but I really want to see what’d you do for it. Thanks doll x'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve given this ago, but I’m doing it a little different…I’m going to do it in four parts. I’ve made each chapter into each boys’ POV. The first one, is Zayn. This is what he’s written about how he’s dealing with this. I hope you enjoy this. I tried my best. I’m really enjoying writing this, so I’m hoping to get the other three chapters up in the next couple weeks. xx

Dear whoever is reading this, 

A month has gone by since that devastating day. A month ago, Niall left us. He passed away. It was all so sudden, really. He had been complaining about feeling off for weeks. The boys and I had no idea it was this serious. We found him throwing up blood three months ago, so we rushed him to the nearest hospital…it was cancer. Leukemia to be exact. The doctors gave him a year until he…well, they were wrong. Four weeks ago, I went to wake him up to get ready to leave for tour…he was unsually still. I paid no mind to that, and just thought he was completely out. How wrong was I? Very, is the answer to that. As I approached him, I noticed just how pale he was. Reaching out my hand, I placed it on his shoulder. You know, to shake him a little. But…that’s when I knew he was gone. His body was freezing cold. I didn’t break down like I expected myself to…the truth is, I was happy. Now, don’t you start saying that I’m a bad friend and stuff like that…I was happy because I knew Niall was free from pain. Would you rather your friend be happy or in pain everyday of their life? …Yeah, that’s what I thought. Once I knew, I called Paul and the lads. Of course we all cried for days straight, but who wouldn’t? He’s been our brother for over three years and we loved him so much. We still do! We’ve postponed the tour for a little while, just so we can have time to recover. We’re still keeping up the band, because we know that’s what Niall would want. We still have our band name, but we’ll never be One Direction without Niall. 

Apart from us and his family and friends back home, I think Josh took it hardest. He and Niall were so close, nearly as close as we all were. If Niall wasn’t with us, he’d be with Josh. Josh loved and protected him just like we all did. Not only that, but Niall admired Josh just like a big brother. He would never be frowning with him. Josh refused to see any of us for a week after Niall’s death, claiming we remind him of Niall too much. Which is understandable. Josh always saw the five of us as one. Things have been hard the last few weeks. Louis and I have been cleaning out Niall’s room, packing everything into seperate boxes. Maura, Bobby and Greg want half of his things back in Ireland with them, and then half of it will stay with us, so we can still be with Niall while we’re away on tour. I remember having to call his family back home the day he passed…it was probably the toughest phone call I’ve ever had to do. What easy way is there for telling someone their son and brother has just passed away? There is no easy way, is there? Well, you’re probably what’s happening with the boys and I, right? We’re all staying strong. Harry and Liam have been tweeting the fans everyday, letting them know that we’re all okay. Twitter has been exploding with tweets, trends etc. about Niall. _#WeMissYouNialler_ and _#RIPNiallJamesHoran_ have been trending for weeks. Even people who weren’t a fan were tweeting us with apologies, condolences and nice words. Which really made my heart flutter, to be honest. The people who sent hate to Niall were actually saying sorry to us! I would be lying if I said his death hasn’t effected the world. Many celebrities have been visiting us, especially the ones who were close to us and Niall. For example, Ed Sheeran, Demi Lovato, Ellie Golding Big Time Rush, JLS, Justin Bieber and more. Niall literally befriended everyone he met. 

The fans have been so heartbroken. The boys and I check Niall’s twitter daily and there’s always millions of tweets saying how much the fans miss him, how much they love him, how perfect we was, how beautiful he was…it makes us so proud to be who we are today. Without the fans, we wouldn’t be where we are. We’re staying strong, for not only ourselves, but for our fans. A couple fans came by our apartment a few days ago, with flowers, cards, fan books, letters and pictures, saying they made them in memory of Niall. The fan books were full of pictures of him, his quotes, his favorite things. There were funny pictures photo shoot pictures, pictures of all five of us, pictures of Niall with fans, even picture edits fans have made. To say we’re grateful is an understatement. I still remember Niall’s last words. That night, hours before he passed, he gave us one last group hug, kissed our cheeks, smiled and said: _"When I’m gone, please don’t cry. Please don’t frown. You’re all too beautiful for that. I promise I’ll look after and protect you, just like you did for me. You’re my brothers, okay? I love you."_ It sounded like he knew that would be his last night here on Earth…perhaps he did know! Perhaps he just didn’t want to scare us. Always putting everyone else before himself. That was one of my favorite things about him. 

The boys and I each have a picture collage of all of us on our bedroom walls and we have one in the lounge. I, myself, spend a couple hours every night, sitting on my bed and just staring at the collage. I smile, replaying all the memories the five of us have had together. Niall was our sunshine in the rain. You know that beautiful sunshine you have after a whole day of rain and clouds? That’s what Niall was for us. When we’ve had a bad day, Niall would be that sunshine that just brightened up our day. I remember sitting on the tour bus, one day, feeling really down from some hate I received, and as I was ready to break, Niall came and listened as I let everything out. He held me as I cried in his chest. He rubbed comforting circles on my back as painful sobs escaped my mouth. He played with my hair as I tried to fall asleep. The next day, he made terrible jokes which were so bad, they were funny. Then, he asked me how I was. I remember just hugging him tightly, telling him how much I love him. I remember him laughing and wetly kissing my cheek, making me chuckle. Then, our day proceeded as normal. That routine would continue when any of us were feeling down. 

Well, I think that’s my time up, I’m afraid. I could go on and on all year about my precious baby Nialler. But, the boys and I have got to get ready for dinner. We’re going out for a meal with Niall’s family and friends from home. It’s sort of like a memorial type thing, just for friends and family. It’s at Nando’s. Haha! Not much of a fancy dinner, but it was Niall’s favorite restaurant so that’s where we shall eat. I don’t know when I’ll write to you again. The boys have to have their turn next. So, I guess I’ll talk to you whenever. Bye, bye. 

~Zayn. xx 

Rest in peace, Nialler. I love and miss you so much. xxx


End file.
